elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Promises to Keep
If you talk to Maven Black-Briar concerning her son's plan she will give you Frost's Lineage Papers, but it will not progress the quest unless you actually break into Black Briar Estates and steal the copy there. i know this is a bad place to ask this, but sibbi gives you the task of finding svidi, i can figure out how, can someone help? its a misc. quest, and there is no page i can find, id post it on sibbi black-briarspage,but there isnt one for him Someone should try to get bethesda to patch this quest. It would be really helpful if frosts location was marked on the map. I took its papers then stole but fast traveled and lost it. I'm playing on ps3 so there is no way of using console commands to fix it. I actually had no problems with this quest found this page when looking for wth Svidi is. I went in to the estate I had already found and cleared, snuck downstairs and got the papers, killed the guys outside, and then stole frost. When I went to the questgiver in no man's land, he was fighting off Thalmor I think? But Frost stayed put, and afterwards he was quite happy, especially since I didn't care about keeping the slow horse. I like Shadowmere better. Anyway, remember that horses return home, so go back to the estate and he SHOULD be there. Maybe, probably. If I have any luck getting Svidi I will let you know. I just looked at the Bard's college, but nothing. Going to try Inns next. 15:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Slits Just checking to see if the Identity papers remain marked stolen for the entire game, anyone? Neguy71inok (talk) 17:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I had no trouble with this quest at first. I spoke to Sibbi, went to the lodge, killed the guards, looted the place and stole the papers, stole Frost, and was on my merry way, and thats where I developed a problem. I could not find Letrush anywhere. In my frustration I fast-traveled back to Riften, and lost the horse. Now I have found Letrush, and can't find Frost. I can't even kill Letrush and end the quest that way. I am playing on XB360 so I can't do any console commands. Any ideas on how to find Frost? I've looked in every city I have been to's stables, as well as the lodge and the entire route from the lodge, to Riften, to where I fast-traveled from. What is the point in telling Maven about the plan? I played the quest out both ways (PC v1.3). What is the point in telling Maven about the plot to steal Frost since it plays out exactly the same. I first just stole the papers and the horse and gave them to Sibbi. Then I told Maven, stole the papers and the horse and gave them to Sibbi and nothing was different. --jimnms 08:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Is there an objective of it? 08:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC) "solutions OK this was REALLY weird.... I did the Frost quest, returned the horse to the guy and then threatened him which allowed me to keep the horse. My problem was that I had Shadowmere when I fast traveled to do the quest and I thought I lost her. I went to the Sanctuary and couldn't fund her, waited and still couldn't find her...i loved that horse and was considering killing Frost when I decided to go back to the Black Briar Manor where I was set upon by TWO really pissed off dragons. I thought I was a goner because it was just me and Frost when lo and behold Shadowmere came to my rescue with a strange dog I've never seen....now we are one big happy family and I have a free dog! THIS IS FOR FIXING THE GLITCH (WORST POSSIBLE SITUATION): Ok after spending enormous time of research and LUCK, really, I don't know how but managed to finish my quest, while I'm at the worst possible situation, where *I forgot to take the Frost's Lineage Paper *But I stole Frost and run away anyway. *I used fast travel and Frost is nowhere to be seen. *Went back to the place before I used fast travel, Frost is gone forever. So before you try to attempt this, please do SAVE a file just in case things goes wrong. And this is what I did, and with luck it happened. Sorry and sadly I had to resort to use console commands just to fix this :( Note: I fixed this accidentally with one go (thank god), so let's HOPE it works :) #Go out, use console and type "player.placeatme 00097E1E" to summon Frost, ride her and step down again. Summon Louis Letrush using this command "player.placeatme 00013368" and talk to him. #Now go in take the paper and then get out again. But the quest won't be updated because now you can't "steal" Frost. #Be patient, and please SAVE another file here just in case. Now kill Frost, and Louis (if he's still there, for me he wasn't there so I summoned him again, talked to him but he ignored me.) #Now do a quick save and quickly load it again. Pray to God that hopefully, there'll be an indicator on Riften's Stable. #If it's there, then you're lucky. Fast travel there and "steal" Frost. Louis will appear nearby suddenly. #Then here's the option where you can keep it or persuade him to take her. Your choice. End. The only possible explanation for this is because you accidentally "own" Frost after you summoned him using the command and rode him before you took the paper. Like some NPCs somehow they won't die because they are related to quests. Like in step 5 since the quest still exists, so Frost came back to life. *If you guys succeed in this, please do verify it here by editing this line by saying "verified" By Borneolization. 'Unverified Remedy (Verified by Obeliske)' I took it upon myself to try and recreate Borneolization's situation and try his fix. Although I could not get his to work exactly I did come up with another that may just work. 1. After speaking to maven and letting her know you are going to steal the horse for her son and louis, head to the black-briar lodge located southeast of riften. 2. If you accidently rode Frost and fast traveled back to riften, see if you can find Frost outside of riften by the stables. 3. If he is not there, head back up to the lodge and look for the lineage papers located in the basement on top of a table. 4. Your quest should update and now say steal Frost. To do this you must head outside of the lodge and type in: Player.moveto 00097E1F (if experienceing the missing Frost glitch bat have done the quest normally to this point JUST type in this and don't worry about the rest) 5. You must type it in exactly as I wrote it in the above step. If you do this correctly, it should transport you to wherever Frost is located. 6. Frost should technically be alive if you still have the quest active as the moment frost is killed, the quest fails. 7. After transporting to wherever frost is, proceed to ride him and head towards the marker which should now be appearing in your map and compass. 8. If the above steps were followed, you should have no trouble finding louis and completing this quest. On a side note, this wiki page will be updated with a step by step video guide on how to fix both the original bug and this new more game breaking bug within a few hours. " I can't acquire the quest "Promises to Keep" at all, as Louis Letrush is hostile and attacks me as I enter the inn. Even after he's pacified/beaten down, he refuses to talk at all, and just resumes attacking as soon as he can. Anyone else run into this bug? 14:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) lost frost from fast travel and searched everywhere i raged i went back to estate and theres frost attacking the mercenaries :) Getting access to Riften Jail Persuade didn't work when I wanted to get passed the guard in Riften Jail and I didn't want to bribe him, so I decided to use an invisibility potion and pick the expert level lock that gives you access to the prison. That worked without any problems. 14:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Bioy Cassares